


A Writer's Hand

by SuperRandom1217



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand of a writer creates stories, from just one touch, thousands of words flow out.</p><p>(This is not a fandom at all. This is just my thoughts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Writer's Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softintelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/gifts), [Arceus6892](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/gifts).



> To anybody who's reading this, I'm SuperRandom1217, just a simple user of this fanficiton net. This'll be one of the last stories I'll write before I leave, I dunno if I can type a few more chapters for the other stories though, it's based on my time. I've especially gifted this work to two users I've respected for their stories, and if you're reading this, thank you for reading this at least.
> 
> Anyways, as you've read the summary, this is not a story at all. Again, this is bad, but I don't really mind how they say, they can say it's good, they can say it's bad, but all I cared is to express what I think.
> 
> Thank you for reading this...

There are many people out there who dreams about their future, fantasies, their ideal world and beyond.

Some people prefer keeping it in their mind, a daydream believer, some people likes to share their stories to people, storytellers, some people like to write them out, telling the whole world what they've thought, a writer.

A writer, they're all just normal people. Some hide among the crowd and expose their self to the cyber world with a false name, some simply write it all into piles of paper and send it off and let the world know who they are, attracting attention, and some simply hover it all in one place. But they all share the same thing, a writer's hand.

A writer's hand, hold the potential to create stories, to let people to read, to let people to enjoy, to let people to know them. From just one hand, it touches thousands of heart out there.

Once they write, thousands of words flow out and they all turn into what they call - a book. The book looks like just a plain stacked paper squashed together, but once you open it, the words flow out and they goes into our mind, leaving its mark there. As you flip through it, what the hand wrote would slowly reveal itself, the thoughts, the actions, all the things the writer want to impress you.

But not all would enjoy it. They probably just didn't match, but that can be changed.

With the writer's hand, other 'writers' can change it in the cyber world. They're just simply one of millions and millions of hands out there, but each of them were eager to continue their stories in their own way.

Whether it's changing it into a adventure, 

or guiding them in different kinds of journeys,

or simply sharing their joy with others,

there are still plenty of people that will follow.

These hands have enriched our lives.

They've shown us the joy of fantasies,

of happiness,

of love,

of life,

of imagination.

 

But the only reason I typed this was to say...

Thank you... Thank you for being here ,writers.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I wrote this was because I wanted to say thank you to the writers and other people to always write for people's enjoyment, expressing how they felt etc.
> 
> We should all say thank you to those people, I have to say, one of the people that inspired me the most is a guy in this fanfiction net that called itself, Softintelligence. This guy, can write some emotional stories, you should DEFINITELY check the works he made, it's really good! Ah, and also another guy, Arceus6892, I have to say, they're really good as well! 
> 
> I don't consider myself as a writer, at all. I'm just a guy that likes to write whatever inspired me, and also just simply enjoy stories, no matter how bad they are.
> 
> But all I need to say, is, thank you, writers.


End file.
